Only
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Zoro and Sanji move in together just in time for their 6 month anniversary and Zoro manages to surprise the cook more than once. Written as the epilogue for my multichapter, but I'm posting as a one shot too since it turned into my first Sanzo (there is a round of Zosan too) AU, very very M rated


**This is actually the ending of Running to the edge of the world (happens 6 months after the last chapter). I published it as a one shot too so people who don't read the multichapter can enjoy the smut xD And fluff. And the Sanzo. First time writing Sanzo, so yeah.**

"Come on, marimo, could you be any slower?" Sanji said with a grin on his face, looking over his shoulder at the mass of boxes obscuring the marimo's undoubtedly scowling face. They were climbing the stairs to their new apartment, Sanji carrying a single box of his precious cooking utensils while Zoro played pack mule with a shitload of boxes stacked in his arms.

"Shut up, shit cook, most of this crap is yours anyway. You should carry it your damn self!" Zoro replied, but carried everything nonetheless. He let Sanji lead him into the living room filled with more boxes and set the ones he carried onto the nearest empty spot on the floor while the cook unpacked his box in the kitchen with utmost care.

"Is that the last of them?" Sanji asked from his new sanctuary.

"Nah, there's still some stuff in your car. I'll go get that and you start unpacking all this shit if you don't want to sleep on the floor tonight." Zoro said with some humor in his voice and fled the room before something came hurling at him from the kitchen. Sanji chuckled when he was sure the marimo wouldn't be able to hear him and continued unpacking. Possessing some common sense, he had labeled the boxes beforehand so finding sheets, towels and other immediate necessities wasn't an impossible task. Well, probably, since every room was cluttered with boxes and bags while the living room had an almost random pile of furniture that needed to be distributed around the room. There was a really long afternoon ahead of them and Sanji had to mentally pat himself on the back for coming over the day before to clean everything. Between the two of them, the unpacking and placing of furniture should be fast if they kept the arguing to a minimum.

The kitchen was, of course, already spotless and everything was in it's rightful place; Sanji unpacked and put everything away while Zoro did the heavy lifting so they could deal with everything else together. The front door closed with a bang and Sanji peeked out of the kitchen only to see the marimo dump the last of their stuff onto the couch with little to no care for the contents.

"Oi, shithead, be careful with that." There goes the plan to keep arguing to a minimum. Zoro waved dismissively in reply and returned to the small hallway only emerge back in the living room without his heavy combat boots. Sanji flattened the empty boxes in the kitchen and stopped to glance over the product of his work. The room was decorated perfectly and had everything he could ever want and need in his perfect kitchen. He also took the time to actually think about the significance of what was going on; he and the marimo were moving in together. As a couple. The marimo was his _oh god_ boyfriend. Sanji still had trouble wrapping his mind around that fact, but it was still the state of their affairs and moving in together was simply another milestone for them; the first being coming out to their families and friends. The cook was nervous for this as he had been when they had first gathered the closest people in both their lives to tell them of their relationship. Only, this time it was just the two of them to share the moment and they haven't been able to do so amidst the countless boxes.

They had work to do and no time for romance. Not that the marimo would know what romance was even if it hit him on the head, but Sanji chose the marimo and it was too late to complain. With a sigh of resignation, the cook walked through the living room, leaving the boxes somewhere random, and stopping in the hallway. He removed his shoes too, leaving them next to Zoro's before going back into the living room. The marimo was sitting on the couch looking lost in the middle of boxes and bags, waiting for Sanji to tell him what to do.

"Okay, marimo. Let's get started." Sanji said enthusiastically; no matter how much work they had, he was still excited about moving in with the marimo. He was confident that this would be it, that it would last and hold more meaning than his relationships before. After all, falling in love with a guy wasn't something he did often.

Zoro chuckled at the sight of the excited cook; he was inclined to even call it adorable.

"What do I do?" Zoro asked, resigned to just follow Sanji's instructions without questioning them and just let the blond decorate the place. Sanji liked that plan and pointed to a pair of boxes with a grin.

"Unpack those books and put them into the bookshelf. I'll go deal with the bathroom stuff." he said and grabbed some bags before walking off to the bathroom. He could hear shuffling from the living room and when he was sure Zoro was doing what he was supposed to, he opened the closet next to the bathroom to unpack the towels and sheets first. The towels were brand new, huge and extremely fluffy; he had picked them out himself just like the sheets and bedding, carpets, the furniture. Okay, he had picked out everything of importance. It wasn't like the marimo had any interest in it, anyway.

Once all the pristine fabrics were folded neatly onto the wooden shelves, Sanji closed the door of the closet and folded the empty bags. The bathroom was, like all the other rooms, filled with stuff in need of sorting. Most of it was his, anyway, and he was quick to place everything on the shelves where it belonged. He was done faster than expected, but there was still more work waiting for him. Just as he was about to start feeling sorry for himself, his attention was drawn by loud laughing from the living room. Collecting all the empty bags and boxes, Sanji strode to the living room towards the source of the commotion. Zoro was sitting on the floor, his back turned to Sanji, with an opened box in front of him. Sanji noted that all his cookbooks and the surprising amount of various books Zoro owned were neatly organized on the shelves.

Another bout of laughter made him remember why he came there and he looked at the marimo.

"What's so funny, marimo?" he asked as he moved closer and around the mosshead, getting a better view of the box. He had recognized it immediately, it was his box after all. Zoro was looking through Sanji's childhood memories, high school photos and laughing at whatever he found there.

"What is all this, cook?" Zoro asked, looking up from the treasure he uncovered. Sanji sat down opposite him and looked at the things he hadn't seen in years. It had been stored in that box for a long time.

"Just things I didn't wanna throw away." Sanji said with a soft smile as he watched Zoro take a stuffed blue whale out of the box and gently place it in his lap. _Damn marimo, subconsciously being cute and all. _Zoro continued his rummaging while Sanji watched; he already forgot what else he might find in there. The next thing Zoro pulled out was a framed photo and he laughed once more as he got a good look at it. Sanji took it from the other's hand and took a look himself. It showed four kids, him, Ace and Sabo, if he remembered correctly with a little Luffy holding Ace and Sabo by the hand. Luffy wore a one-piece yellow plush suit with long ears attached to the hood and a tail peeking from behind him. His suit was blue with a thick tail and a turtle shell with nothing on his hood while Ace wore an almost identical orange suit, but without the shell and a plush flame attached to the tip of his tail. On Luffy's other side was Sabo in a green suit with a few dark green spots and a big dark green blob on his back. He remembered it well; it was the first Halloween he went trick-or-treating shortly after he had met Ace and with him also Sabo and Luffy. He was lost in the memory until Zoro took the picture back and laughed at it again.

"Did you usually dress like this or was it a special occasion?" Zoro asked with a grin on his face. He wouldn't admit out loud that the cook looked too cute on the picture, but he really wanted to display it somewhere.

Sanji laughed at his question and shook his head. "It was Halloween, marimo." Zoro set the photo aside and continued digging until he pulled out a stack of photos. Sanji immediately moved to his side and leaned his head on the marimo's shoulder so he could see the photos too. Those were mostly from high school with Ace and the guys, but some were older; a few of his baby photos with his mom and a couple of him in the Baratie kitchen with the old man. Zoro laughed at the tiny chef's whites Sanji wore and the cook leaned over the box to pull out the tiny white hat, the first chef's hat he got from the old man. It brought a smile to his face and another laughing fit from the marimo as he noticed Sanji's short hair in one of the pictures; so short, both his eyebrows were visible. He had found out what they looked like a few months earlier, but they never ceased to make him laugh.

More digging revealed a few more funny photos of a younger Sanji, a dirty magazine (the discovery of which made the cook blush), a stale pack of cigarettes and several lighters. Amongst other things. Sanji was putting everything back into the box, as carefully as he could, but Zoro snatched the frame with the Halloween picture and got up from the floor. Sanji watched with interest and confusion as Zoro walked to the bookshelf and placed the frame in an empty spot on one of the shelves.

"Marimo?" Sanji said confused, not really knowing how he should even ask what he was doing.

"What, this is your home now. There should be pictures around the place, too." Zoro replied with a look that suggested Sanji might be an idiot for not understanding what was necessary to make a home.

Sanji blushed at the sentiment behind Zoro's words, but he was right as the marimo tended to be in the weirdest of times. He should have gotten used to it. Finally accepting Zoro's idea, Sanji smiled and glanced around the room.

"What about you? Where's your box of mysteries?" he asked with obvious excitement.

"Don't have one." Zoro replied, moving towards another box and opening it; curtains, blankets and what seemed to be a cover for the couch.

"Come on~." Sanji whined. "There has to be something."

"There isn't. All my childhood stuff is in my old room at my granddad's house." he said while opening another box. "You should go unpack in the bedroom, it'll be getting dark in no time."

Sanji was pouting, but got up from the floor and picked up his box. Zoro watched with interest as Sanji disappeared in the small hallway leading to the living room. The cook opened the door of the closet meant for shoes and coats and stored the box there until he figured out what to do with it. He was back in the living room in no time, scowling slightly at the marimo for not having anything to share and disappeared in the bedroom. A set of sheets and pillowcases was already prepared on the bed, with numerous bags of both their clothing around the room. First he took the winter coats and jackets that were obviously not needed for another five months and took them to the hallway closet, repeating the process with the marimo's boots. He moved through the living room without paying attention to his green-haired boyfriend, but he did notice that the number of full boxes was decreasing.

Opting for making the bed first, Sanji unpacked the new pillows and put them in a set of dark blue pillow cases, placing them on a pristine white sheet. He unfolded the matching dark blue cover and smoothed it over the bed and pillows. His toes were curling in the soft gray carpet as he moved around the room barefoot; luckily, the furniture was in place already, unlike the dining/living room that the marimo was stuck in.

Sanji took his time unpacking his clothes, carefully refolding his underwear, t-shirts and sweatpants before storing them in the top half of the dresser drawers. He repeated the same careful procedure with his suits and dress shirts, hanging them in the spacious closet before folding the last of his cotton shirts and jeans onto the closet shelves. His wardrobe was impressive, if he may say so himself, and it took him a considerable amount of time to put everything away. He had heard occasional thumps from Zoro, but didn't care for investigating every noise he heard. The empty boxes and bags were now piling up as he moved to put away Zoro's clothes.

His wardrobe consisted mostly of jeans and t-shirts; it wasn't fancy, but Zoro didn't look like a hobo either so Sanji just let it be. Going through his boxers, though, was interesting. Sanji had not expected to find anything other than the black or gray cotton boxers he usually saw on the marimo (_and those did suit him well enough_), but finding a set of black silk boxers and a pair of emerald ones was far beyond the cooks expectations. His find was better than any box of memories could be and he was careful to place those on top of everything else in marimo's underwear drawer. The t-shirts hardly held anything of interest and the number of sweatpants the man owned was almost overwhelming, but Sanji folded everything without a rush. Going through the jeans, he could already recognize the ones that made the marimo's ass look nice (not that he would ever admit the marimo's ass could look nice) and decided to place those on top of the pile.

Opening the last suitcase, Sanji's eyes flew wide open. He did not expect to see two gorgeous black suits and a number of quality dress shirts in black, gray and dark green that without a doubt looked absolutely stunning on the brute they obviously belonged to. Or he looked like a monkey in a suit, Sanji couldn't decide between the two.

With the utmost care, Sanji placed the suits and shirts in the closet next to his own; something he had never expected he would get to do. The last pieces of the marimo's surprisingly nice wardrobe were placed in the closet by a somewhat stunned cook; Zoro never ceased to amaze and surprise him. Still finding space on the top shelf of the closet for the empty suitcases, Sanji put those away as well before turning to the only little bag left unpacked. It held knick-knacks one might find in a nightstand drawer, but also a bottle of lube. Sanji was still inclined to blush when looking at that, remembering what exactly they used it for.

Not counting that one drunken night two and a half years ago, their sex life had a rocky and sober start. They wouldn't admit it to each other, but they had both done some research. Excruciatingly embarrassing research and an equally excruciating pep talk from Ace. Sanji found himself on the receiving end more often than not and he was slowly getting sick of it, but the marimo managed to persuade him every time. He hoped things would change soon enough, though, but those were thoughts for another time; he still had a lot of work in the living room before he could relax.

The bedroom was done, though, and it was getting pretty late, but at least they'd be able to sleep normally in a bed. Realizing he hadn't heard a single sound coming from the next room for quite some time; Sanji made his way out of the bedroom.

"Marimo, you better not be sleep…ing…" he trailed off at the sight of the dim living room. In the far corner next to the kitchen, he could see the round dining table set in the middle of the now unfolded dark carpet with four chairs neatly in place around the table. The large carpet of the same color was unfolded in the living room too, covering most of the dark wood floor from the bedroom door almost all the way to the opposite wall. The couch was in place perfectly parallel to the kitchen counters that separated the two rooms, with enough space for three barstools next to the counters and walking space behind the couch while the love seat stood parallel to the bedroom wall. The coffee table was clear of all clutter, holding only a remote for the TV mounted on the wall. The bookshelf was where it had been before, between the fireplace and a desk that was right next to the hallway door. All the windows had simple curtains that matched the carpets.

The space in front of the fireplace was empty save for the carpet and, Sanji noticed, the mantelpiece was decorated with several framed photos. His attention was, however, drawn to the candles burning inside the fireplace and a bottle of wine with two glasses resting on his wooden tray. The marimo was nowhere to be found, though.

"I thought I still had a bit more time." Zoro's voice came from his right and he turned his head to look at the marimo. He moved behind the cook and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, resting his chin on a bony shoulder.

"Time for what?" Sanji asked, stunned by the sight. Zoro never tried doing anything even remotely romantic before.

"To put that blanket on the carpet so neither of us gets carpet burns." he replied, nuzzling into Sanji's hair.

Still confused, Sanji had to ask.

"Marimo, what is this?"

"Don't you like it?" the marimo asked with a hurt note to his voice.

"Of course I do!" Sanji said quickly, turning around in Zoro's hands to face him. "But what's the occasion?" They were looking into each other's eyes, Sanji's hands pressed flat against the marimo's chest.

"Well, moving in together, obviously." Zoro said matter-of-factly. "And we've been together for six months, haven't we?" He smiled as he asked the question, not really expecting an answer. Sanji smiled at him, still stunned. _There he goes surprising me again. _"You always complain that I'm not romantic." Zoro added before kissing Sanji gently on the lips for a second and then releasing his hold on him. Sanji turned around and watched as Zoro walked around the couch, picked up the soft blanket then unfolded it across the carpet. He then looked back at the cook, their eyes locked on to each other as Zoro walked back to the cook's side.

Zoro kissed him again, this time less chaste with more passion and need. Without breaking the kiss, the marimo's hands found Sanji's hips and gripped them tightly. Sanji could guess what was about to happen and he guessed right as the marimo's strong hands lifted him, breaking the kiss, Sanji's chest sliding against Zoro's as the marimo wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and under his ass. Zoro smirked before kissing the cook again, making his way to the couch simultaneously. He sat down, the cook's legs straddling him without a moment of hesitation. Sanji's hands slid across Zoro's shoulders and gripped the back of the couch, using it as leverage to push the marimo further into the couch while deepening the kiss. Zoro hummed into the kiss and tightened his hold around Sanji's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

The kiss was intense, but slow and Zoro took his time enjoying the cook's taste. It was what they did every time, kissing as if it were for the first time, trying to make up for that one time the cook couldn't remember, yet it changed everything for them both. Zoro finally loosened his grip on the cook and slid his hands into the other's shirt, caressing the soft skin of the cook's back. This prompted Sanji to slide his hands into the marimo's shirt, gliding his fingers over hard muscles until he broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over Zoro's head, taking it off then throwing it into the darkness of the apartment. Zoro chuckled and made to do the same for the cook, but Sanji stopped him before the marimo's hands could reach the buttons. Sanji offered a smirk as reply to Zoro's confused expression before he pushed himself off the couch and stood before the marimo appraising look; thanks were in order for the romantic display Zoro put up for him and for finishing all the work by himself.

"Get back here, cook." Zoro growled as he watched Sanji step as far away from him as he could before reaching the coffee table.

Sanji simply smirked; the teasing smirk that never failed to turn the marimo on seeing as it held a promise of overwhelming pleasure. "Just wait a second, marimo~" Sanji purred, eliciting a groan from Zoro before he hurried into the bedroom to grab the lube he luckily stashed in a drawer earlier. He was back in front of the couch in no time, Zoro waiting patiently, shirtless and aroused. Sanji dropped the bottle on the couch, within the marimo's reach for later use; before that, he had other business to attend to.

He stood in front of the impatient marimo, just out of his reach, and smiled at the man. Zoro was confused, but something in the way Sanji looked at him made him sit still and wait for whatever the other was going to do.

As if on cue, Sanji swayed his hips from side to side; a motion so graceful and alluring, it made the marimo's head spin. It stopped as abruptly as it had started and Zoro's gaze lifted from the other's hips over his chest and settled on the cook's lips just as his tongue darted out and licked over his upper lip. Zoro felt himself repeat that motion as he watched those lips curl into another smirk. Sanji's hands moved from his sides, fingers caressing over his shirt as he reached for the top button.

Zoro's eyes followed every movement Sanji's slim fingers made across the fabric, across each button as they were caressed gently before unbuttoning them. The sight may have been painfully hot, but also painfully slow to the marimo. Yet, he made no move to speed things up; slow teasing (or torture, in Zoro's book) was Sanji's thing, but it had always paid out in the end. Button after button was undone and revealing more of Sanji's skin that Zoro knew was heavenly soft, be it under his fingers or lips, the marimo itched to reach out and touch, but that was not the cook's plan. The last button finally free, the shirt was slid off of pale shoulders, down slim arms and carelessly onto the floor. The cook fussed about his clothes at all times, except when he aimed to turn the marimo on and make him lose his mind. Thus far, it had been working perfectly.

For a second too long, Sanji stood in front of Zoro, barely managing not to squirm under the heated gaze; the marimo looked at him like a predator, like he was the most appealing person alive and yet the gaze was also so affectionate at the same time, it made Sanji's heart race. His hands rose from the sides, gently grazing over the waistband of his trousers and his hips, changing course to slide over his abdomen and chest. One of his hands lowered to his belt while the other slid higher and higher, making him close his eyes and hiss, tilting his head back. Fingers sliding over his neck, drawing circles, as the other hand slowly and silently unbuckled the leather belt.

Zoro was mesmerized by the display, noticing how the cook's hips started swaying again almost unnoticeably, but still so damn sexy he couldn't look away. Those deft long fingers pulled the belt out of the loops and dropped it on the floor before reaching back for the button. The other hand was caressing down his pale neck, across the toned chest and joining the other hand on the trousers in what felt like no time at all and too long at the same time.

Equally slowly, the cook's fingers undid the button of his trousers and the zipper, the swaying of those hips easing the smooth fabric down his thighs; he actually moaned softly at the gentle sliding of soft fabric down his heated skin, eliciting a groan from Zoro. Just watching the cook was turning him on more by the second, he seemed to be a natural at it. Sanji stilled once the trousers pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them, finally approaching the marimo. His movements were slow and graceful; his hips moved with such hypnotizing ease that Zoro had to reach out and grab them as soon as the cook was close enough. But Sanji was having none of that. He slapped the tan hands away with a smile, the marimo thankfully getting the hint, as the cook bent down and caressed Zoro's lips with his own. The contact lasted for a fleeting second as Zoro gasped when he realized the cook was unbuttoning his jeans.

Sanji didn't dwell on the fact Zoro broke their kiss, his lips sliding over the other's cheek as his hands were working on the zipper; the jeans were undone as the cook's mouth reached Zoro's ear. His tongue darting out to lick the surface of the earlobe, making the earrings chime as Sanji's fingers slid into the opened pants. Zoro moaned for the first time of many more to come that night and Sanji let out a pleased moan himself. Zoro's skin prickled at the sound and the warm breath that hit his ear, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The cook was definitely working some magic, making his erection spring free of it's previous confines. It was so like Zoro to avoid wearing underwear even when he owned a few fancy pairs. Sanji made a mental note to force that silk onto the marimo at another time before he started sliding his hands up Zoro's sides then back down until he reached the pants yet again. The marimo was panting, unable to control himself under such surprising and new ministrations. Sanji nuzzled into the crook of the other's neck as his hands slid further down Zoro's hips, into his jeans.

"Lift your hips." Sanji ordered, making use of the sinful baritone to elicit another soft moan from the marimo's parted lips as he complied to the other's order. Sanji moved away from Zoro, lowering himself as he slid the tight jeans from the marimo's compliant body. He was taking his sweet time in doing so, enjoying the submissive side Zoro hadn't showed to him before; perhaps to anyone before him either. Sanji was aware it could be his perfect opportunity to finally turn the tables on the marimo, but his plan was to thank the man for going against his anti-romance personality to please him; seeing as the marimo succeeded in his part, it was Sanji's turn to return the favor.

Finally ridding the marimo of his clothes, Sanji stood again. The floor was littered with discarded clothes, but he didn't care this time as he had a very naked, very aroused and VERY erotic looking marimo in front of him. Every last bit of his blood seemed to rush south. The only thing he was able to think of being dropping his own boxers and joining Zoro on the couch. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his underwear, taking note of the marimo's breath hitching at the action, and he deliberately slowly slid the soft cotton down his long legs. Zoro was growing too impatient, having finally been allowed to look over the cook's perfect naked body. Sanji stood in front of the marimo for a second longer, allowing him to look, before he returned within reach. Zoro wasted no time before he grabbed the cook's hips again and this time he showed no intention of letting go. He guided Sanji toward himself, making him spread his legs and straddle him once again.

The marimo was pulling the cook closer, making Sanji's pale thighs slide over Zoro's own tan ones, producing a friction that was long overdue. He kissed the cook, finally, wrapping one arm around him while the other searched the cushions for the discarded bottle. Sanji so obviously had a natural talent for riling him up, getting him aroused beyond reason and coherent thinking that Zoro simply couldn't wait any longer. Finding the bottle didn't take long, but to the marimo it was still not soon enough. Still, kissing the cook into oblivion wasn't all that bad either, seeing as the mentioned cook was shivering in his hold while those elegant long fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulder blades.

Opening a bottle of lube with one hand and squeezing said lube onto those fingers was harder than expected; especially after removing the ability to think properly from the equation. Help came in the form of a gentle hand caressing down his arm before taking hold of the bottle and spilling enough lube onto Zoro's fingers without even a drop spilling on the couch; all without breaking the kiss. Once he heard the cap snap to a close, Zoro moved his arm around the cook and between his cheeks. He waited until Sanji returned his own hand to it's place on a now red shoulder blade before he ran a steady slick finger from the cook's balls, across his entrance and up to the small of his back, only to trace the same path down again. Sanji was downright shaking, the combination of pleasure, arousal and anticipation overwhelming him.

Zoro broke the kiss, letting Sanji bury his face in the crook of his neck to try and keep his sanity from slipping. Meanwhile, the marimo kissed the cook's neck and shoulder to distract him from the lubed finger prodding at his entrance. Sanji was relaxed, the finger slipping in with little to no effort, but Zoro could feel his lover clench right after the intrusion. He waited since hurting the blond was not an option. As soon as the other relaxed again, however, did he start moving his finger, sliding it in and out until Sanji bit down on his neck. It was the clearest sign he could get, swiftly adding another slick finger before the cook drew blood. The teeth released him only for Sanji to be able to moan loudly into his ear as Zoro thrust his fingers deeper. The volume of the cook's moans increased as Zoro rubbed the tips of his fingers over his favorite part on the cook's body at the moment. The shivering also increased and the marimo was losing it, the feeling of Sanji barely holding it together was getting to him. He added the third and final finger, holding on to his last shred of coherent thinking to prep the cook properly. It was getting difficult as Sanji's breath came in short puffs, silent curses and pleads heard between pants.

Sanji was moving back, trying to feel as much as possible, his mind able to form a thought that he needed the lube again. He reached back to retrieve the bottle, uncapping it and squeezing some of it onto Zoro's lap, not really caring if the couch got dirty in the process. Zoro chuckled at his eagerness for a moment, but in reality, he was as far gone as the cook was, slicking himself before the cook got a chance to do it. Sanji tossed the bottle into a random direction, no longer interested in it while Zoro removed his fingers. Using the marimo's shoulders for leverage once more, Sanji lifted himself above Zoro just enough to position himself properly only to slide himself on his lover's erection slowly. Zoro wouldn't have it, though, the cook was playing slowly and teasingly since the start and Zoro took matters into his own hands. More specifically, he took the cook's hips and lowered him faster, bucking his own hips up at the same time.

Their combined moans tore through the room; it seemed that the cook's prolonged foreplay worked wonders for them both. They stilled, Zoro holding Sanji's hips in place to let him adjust to the intrusion and to give them both time to steady their breathing at least a little.

"Marimo…" Sanji moaned into the other's ear. "Move…"

Something about that voice drove him insane in a normal situation, but the breathlessness that the cook displayed in that moment made his focus shift solely on how to make the cook moan more. Blessing his upper body strength, Zoro slowly lifted Sanji until he was almost completely out. He chuckled as Sanji's nails dug into his back in anticipation, he kissed his lover's neck softly before slamming himself back into the cook's tight warmth. Sanji moaned again, but Zoro knew it could get even better if only he found the perfect angle. He felt Sanji's thigh muscles shift as he lifted himself this time. His eyes locked onto the marimo's dark ones as he brought himself down with enough force to break a lesser man. Zoro could hear by the other's moans that he hit closer to the mark this time, but not quite there yet. With their combined efforts, the cook found himself lifted again, then slammed back down while Zoro bucked his hips up and successfully hitting his target.

Hitting the cook's prostate didn't only bring pleasure to the cook, but to the marimo too. Hearing the cook cry out his name as he did, did things to Zoro he dared not even try to explain. They did not stop, though, Zoro moving the cook as he slumped forward in a moment of ecstasy. He collected himself at the sound of the marimo's chuckle and shifted his weight onto his legs again. They moved together, careful not to change the angle from the perfection it was and they simply sped up the pace. Moans filled the air around them, sweat slicking their skin as they moved in harmony; something they had achieved perfectly for the first time. Sanji managed to lean forward and capture the marimo's lips. The kiss was sloppy, but it silenced the sounds they made, making it possible to hear the creaking of the couch underneath them.

Sanji was nearing his limit, the whole experience had been somehow different than usual; looking at the marimo revealed that he felt the same. As if he had been reading Sanji's mind, Zoro slid one arm around the other's waist and removed the other hand from a sharp hipbone only to wrap it around the cook's neglected erection. A sharp breath from Sanji alerted Zoro that the body above his was dancing so close to climax, it was almost unbearable. He started stroking in time with his thrusts, nearing his own finish as he felt rather than saw the cook unravel. A few strokes were all it took for the cook; he came with a loud moan of the marimo's name, feeling it wouldn't give the man justice if he had called him anything else in that specific moment. Sanji was shaking, his arms tight around Zoro's neck. He whimpered into the marimo's ear, his movements causing him additional pleasure before Zoro himself couldn't take it anymore. The fact Sanji tightened around him one last time helped him reach his climax with more vocals the cook had heard from his lover since the first time they had sex.

Sanji's body slumped onto Zoro's, finding comfort in the strong hands that were quick to embrace and steady him. Breathing normally wasn't possible yet and they simply let themselves enjoy the silent moment. Zoro leaned back into the couch, holding his cook close, resting his chin on a pale smooth shoulder. If that was how it felt to let the cook take the lead, Zoro had no doubts about his plans for the second round.

Feeling his breath starting to slow down, Zoro pulled out and tightened his grip on Sanji before he abruptly lifted them both off the couch. Sanji gasped and held on to the marimo, surprised by the sudden action. Zoro chuckled while crossing the short distance to the blanket he had placed in front of the fireplace earlier. He gently lowered the cook and placed him on the blanket with care. The cook gave a gentle squeeze before letting the marimo go, his hands falling to the sides. Zoro gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving to the side where the tray with wine waited for them.

Zoro had a whole plan that had been painstakingly difficult for him to make since he and romance didn't see eye to eye and in the end, things took a different course. He could almost feel the cook's gaze on him as he poured the wine, courtesy of Robin, into the cook's fancy glasses. Zoro had seen Sanji do it countless times before and could do it just as good as the cook. He set the bottle back on the tray; the candles were still burning, their light reflected in the dark red surface of the wine. The marimo had certainly outdone himself. Gently picking up the fragile looking glasses, he handed one to the intrigued cook.

Fine wines were Sanji's area of expertise and he was curious what the marimo chose to serve him; finding himself surprised at the taste of his favorite wine. Sanji realized he hadn't been giving the marimo enough credit and he smiled at the nervous look the other was sporting. The blond lifted his free hand to Zoro's cheek, stroking it with his thumb while he closed in to kiss him.

"I guess you have proven me wrong, marimo." Sanji admitted with a smile, his eyes gazing into Zoro's. "You should be romantic more often." he added with a teasing tone.

"Nah." Zoro replied, placing his glass back on the tray before taking Sanji's out of the way too. "I'm more interested in another round." he said, swinging his leg over the cook's lap and straddling him. He was leaning down to kiss Sanji, as the blond stuttered.

"No, marimo… I can't…" His words were cut off by Zoro's lips. Zoro knew what the other wanted to say, but that didn't matter. He broke the kiss, listening to the cook's panting as his lips ghosted towards Sanji's ear. Taking a deep breath of Sanji's scent, Zoro whispered.

"It's your turn, cook."

Sanji shivered at the sound of that voice that seemed like pure sex to him, only taking notice of the words as he felt the marimo nibble at his earlobe. His eyes opened wide as he thought about it. Did the marimo really mean..?

"Oi. What do you mean?" he asked, hoping he was right. His cock already awakened at the mere thought of finally topping his stubborn lover. Zoro chuckled in his ear before speaking.

"You know what I mean."

He reached towards the couch and retrieved the previously discarded bottle. There was only enough time to place the bottle on the ground before his back met the fuzzy surface of the blanket. The cook was above him, a subtle look of disbelief on his face. Zoro reached up, tangling his rough fingers through silky blond hair as gently as possible. He pulled Sanji closer and kissed him reassuringly. This seemed like a natural course of their relationship to Zoro; Sanji was his equal in every way and not giving him a chance to do what Zoro himself had been doing for the past few months wouldn't be fair.

Sanji pulled away and looked at Zoro once again. His deep dark eyes were assuring him, emitting such affection, it made the blond blush from the intensity of the gaze. Finally, he smiled and leaned back to kiss the marimo sweetly before he thought of his possibilities.

Fearing that the marimo might change his mind, Sanji refused to detach his lips from Zoro's. His hands roamed the other's body, tracing muscles he could find even in his sleep. The marimo got over his shock as soon as Sanji's lips touched his and the pads of his fingers were gliding up and down the cook's sides. The blond was ticklish on his best day, but during sex, his skin would prickle and he'd shiver from the light touches Zoro knew just where to place.

They were both hard in no time; Sanji from the anticipation of finally dominating the marimo in the fullest and Zoro because he knew the blond would make him feel beyond good. He would never say it out loud, though, the cook's ego was the size of Texas sometimes. Sanji's hand moved to Zoro's chin and he gave his lip a gentle nip before moving the marimo's chin up for better access to his neck. Sanji's lips grazed over the other's jaw, kissing a trail where he felt his heartbeat the most. Zoro was breathing heavy, his hands stilled and loosely grasped Sanji's hips. It was those hips that he liked holding the most and he used every opportunity given to him to do so.

Sanji still kissed and licked his way down, caressing another trail with his fingers. Both his mouth and his fingers stopped at the marimo's already hard nipples; Sanji didn't get a chance to explore his lover in the first round of the evening, but he would not let the opportunity slide again. His tongue darted around the nipple as his fingers pinched the other one, making Zoro hiss and clutch at Sanji's hips with bruising force. He didn't stay like that for long, though, quickly resuming his path further down, both his fingers and tongue. Sanji's hips fell out of reach and Zoro reluctantly let go, opting for clutching the blanket underneath instead.

The cook's talented mouth reach Zoro's navel and he circled it maddeningly slowly. Zoro drew a sharp breath, surprised at how good that actually felt, but then again, Sanji had known how to turn him on from the start. The blond moved both his hands to the other's hips, conveniently leaving the bottle close at hand. Keeping a tight hold on his hips, Sanji's mouth moved from the bellybutton and he kissed down the marimo's happy trail. The cook slowed his movements, only making Zoro clutch the blanket harder as his cock twitched in anticipation. Sanji's mouth was so close, yet so insanely far, but the cook didn't give in just yet. He changed his course, avoiding the oh so obvious erection in a wide arch, kissing the marimo's inner thigh instead. Such a simple action and yet it made Zoro arch his back and spread his legs just to give Sanji better access. He smirked into the soft skin, taking note of the marimo's surprising behavior. A flick of the cook's tongue and Zoro let out another embarrassingly loud moan, one that he would deny later.

Sanji couldn't handle it anymore. He had waited for a chance for months and he was finally given one. Why he had decided to prolong the foreplay when it only tortured him more than the marimo, he did not know, but the sounds coming from the marimo's mouth were reward enough. Without a warning, Sanji moved from the thigh and licked along Zoro's length making the man cry out. Hearing his own name from the other's lips was completely arousing for Sanji. Leaving the teasing for another time, he took the marimo's erection in his mouth and sucked. Zoro, writhing on the blanket at this point, was distracted enough not to notice the uncapping of the trusted bottle. Sanji was dazed, anticipation burning his nerves, and he barely managed to coat his fingers with what he deemed to be enough lube. Insecure thoughts flew through his mind, but he paid them no heed as he had better things to think about. Noticing a calloused hand entwined in his hair, Sanji bobbed his head faster while his slightly trembling hand reached Zoro's entrance and he pushed a lubed finger inside.

The marimo took it better than expected, the distraction Sanji's mouth provided was almost heaven sent and adding a second finger was easier than he had thought it would be. Being on the receiving end of such ministrations for one too many times, Sanji knew what he had to do to make Zoro feel as good as possible. He wriggled his fingers, repeating motions he knew Zoro always did to him, pushing in when the marimo started moving too. He searched a bit longer for the other's prostate and hummed in triumph when he found it. Zoro moaned almost desperately, the feeling of having his prostate fondled was completely new to him, yet not uncomfortable in the slightest especially in combination with the cook humming around his cock.

Zoro was too busy to notice the adding of a third finger, not that he would protest. His eyes had closed at some point, one hand was holding the blanket in a death grip while he tried really hard not to pull the cook's hair too painfully. Sanji was somehow skilled in locating the lube and applying it where it was needed without stopping what he was doing or alerting Zoro; his free hand had lubed his rock hard member in a hurry while the marimo shook under him. Neither could take it much longer and Sanji was well aware of it, barely keeping a cool head. It was his time to make Zoro melt with pleasure and he would do it properly. He lifted himself on his knees and kissed Zoro, surprising the man into opening his eyes. Sanji was stunned into silence, stopping every movement, when he saw the look on Zoro's face. He had never seen the marimo look at him without any reservations, with pure and simple longing written so plainly on his face. If he had ever felt their relationship wasn't worth the trouble, the disgusted looks and hateful comments, that one look from Zoro erased it all. It was the last straw and Sanji kissed him again, this time with all the feelings he had for the man as he removed his hand and replaced it with his own painfully hard erection.

It was hot, tight and fucking amazing. Sanji could understand why the marimo didn't want to switch places sooner. He was still, giving Zoro time to adjust and to observe all the emotions that played over the other's face. His mind was too jumbled to pinpoint what those emotions were, but they were beyond good without a doubt. Zoro mumbled something incoherent and knowing of the state he was in, Sanji took it as an invitation to move. So he slid his hand under Zoro's knee and hooked it over his shoulder before pulling out almost all the way. He knew it would drive the other insane if he pulled out slowly then thrust in with as much force as the marimo used on him. Sanji couldn't get enough of the unfamiliar sensation and he could see Zoro felt the same. There was no stopping anymore, Sanji established a pace that would bring them both to the end all too fast, but he simply couldn't control himself. They would be doing this again, whether the marimo liked it or not. Judging from the moans and the look on his face, he liked it very much.

Gripping the thigh resting flush against his chest, Sanji released the marimo's hip and wrapped his fingers around the other's cock. The stroking of his hand may not have been in sync with his thrusts, but Zoro hardly minded. He was writhing under Sanji, unable to hide how good the blond made him feel and didn't even care. The other was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust and the waves of pleasure shaking his body were overwhelming; his release was close and they both knew it. Sanji didn't want to give in before he made the marimo come, it wouldn't be fair seeing as Zoro always made the cook's pleasure his first priority when the tables were turned. The willpower needed for such a feat was tremendous and Sanji doubled his efforts, watching as Zoro's breathing grew more erratic by the second. Several more pumps and thrusts from Sanji's side and Zoro was spilling all over himself and Sanji's hand. Neither took any notice of it, as Zoro was preoccupied with coming more than he'd believe was possible while Sanji got to experience first hand how amazing his lover's climax felt around his cock.

It drew him over the edge; he simply couldn't and frankly didn't want to stop himself any longer. Screaming Zoro's name while coming was a habit he wouldn't change for the world; it was embarrassing to admit and he never would, but in a moment like that one, he couldn't hold back. Zoro's leg slid from his shoulder at some point and he fell forward, letting himself be caught by the marimo and pressed against his chest. Words were not necessary and Sanji pulled out then snuggled (in a manly way) into the marimo's chest.

Blankets would need cleaning, a long shower was overdue, but it was well worth it. Moving in together was the best decision they could make.


End file.
